Miss Me?
by TheJadedRebellion
Summary: When Marceline goes missing will her ex princess bubblegum go looking for her...Will they reconcile? Characters from Aaa and Ooo included bubbline margum sugarless gum 3 3 3 Future sexual themes and cursing
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sup dudes? Um well this is my first real story I'm trying out. So I know this is kinda annoying, how authors bitch about getting reviews but I'm going to need them if you guys want a rad story to read. Just give me pointers on what I need to improve on and yeah so stay awesome, oh and I'll try to update this story maybe every Friday or Saturday... dunno yet still figuring this out yeah so READ FORTH!...wow I'm lame :p**

* * *

Marceline was currently fixating a glare at the pair on the other side of party goers. Everyone had gathered at the famous tree house to celebrate the new year and the vixen was hardly paying attention accept to the way her younger twin would lean in and whisper in the bubblegum princess' ear._ Fuck it! _Marceline stomped over to her unsuspecting brother and roughly pulled him to the side.'' What the fuck do you think your doing?'' Marshall snapped at his sister as he yanked his arm away from her in attempt to get back to bubblegum. Marceline flashed him a look of disbelief "The fuck I'm doing? You've been flirting with Bonnibel for like the last 10 minutes asshole!" Marceline barked.

Marshall squinted his eyes and then proceeded to smirk. "You a little jelly Marcy?" Marceline glared at her twin. "Hmm I dunno, how would you feel if you saw someone flirting with your girlfriend!" Marshall scoffed, " She's not even your girlfriend anymore, but I guess you wouldn't know, since you were too busy making out with someone else!''

Marceline blinked at her brother."This is what this is about? It was spin the bottle you idiot! Fiona's not even my type!" It was true, Marceline had kissed Fiona but only in the prospects of the game, but netherless it still stung for the vampire king to see his sister kiss the girl he so desperately loved. Marshall blushed, " whatever, you didn't have to kiss her!" Marshall retorted lamely. Marceline rolled her eyes,her brother could be so immature" This is different Marshall I actually love Bonnie, while your just a man whore who suppossesdly called _dibbs _on Fiona." Marceline argued. Marshall clicked his tounge " Yeah, well I guess this man whore's laying a certain candy princess tonight".Marshall began to make his way back to the party when it happened...Marceline punched Marshall in the face.

* * *

**There we go kiddies, I promise the next chapter will be action packed POW POW POW...maybe? Review and all that other junk authors like...**


	2. Chapter 2 Blue eyes

Hey** guys I'm back! Yes,save all your ranting and pissed off notations for the review box. I havent been updating lately, but I have a pretty good reason! Okay now that I think about it, its a really shitty excuse :p I was lazy, yes I said it. I quote "I was lazy"...I dont know why I just quoted that, you guys could of gone back and read it... any horton hears a who, Um I know I said I would try and update every week, but that chiz is hard. Your're required to think and plot out story lines, like I have plenty of time for that but I have trouble getting off my bed to my computer...I probably just created a vision of me for you guys as obese, didnt I?... Im rambling, okay I seriously need to stop now so, LET THE READING OF FANFICTION COMMORSE!**

The entire room hung with a deadly silence. Marceline eyes burned a blue so icy,it literally sent chills down the spines of the party goers. Everyone stilled , wide eyed and anxious waiting for Marshall to turn around. Receiving a punch in the face was nothing for Marshall, he's been struck worse but there was something about the way his older sister had hit him. Like she was deeming him as submissive, like he was nothing._ Huh, guess I struck a chord there?_

_"_Playing dirty there Marce? It's a shame, I was really looking forward to a nice party" Marshall sadistically grinned as his body began to morph into his inner demon. What was once a charming handsome young man, was now becoming a 20 foot tall demonic bat. In the mist of the transformation the Abadeer twin dissipated in to the thin air. Gasps were collected throughout the tree house as Marceline rolled her eyes._ Marshall really does love to put on a show. _Calm and collected, she worked her way through the mass of creatures and made her way outside. The wind began to pick up as Masculine walked a few yards away from the house, wanting to create enough space between her and the tree house in prevention of damage being inflicted upon the house. Dozens of memories lied within the house, she wouldn't want to give up her only souvenir of the old days now would she?

A black mass quickly whirled by, Marceline drew in a deep breathe preparing herself for any on coming attacks Marshall decided to throw. The wind began to pick up as she heard a slight hiss emit from above. _Way to be over-dramatic Lee, totally fueling the whole sibling rivalry. _Marceline shook her head, as she too began to change into a gigantic bat, as where her brother was jet black Marceline became a deep purple that fused with purple black fur. Fangs bared in a scowl Marceline scanned the field for the younger twin. Cheers of excitement and disprovement grew as everyone poured from the house to watch the fight engage. Unfocused Marceline received a wicked punch in the face as she was sent flying backwards towards a small lake near by. Looking smug of his surprise attack, Marshall waited in anticipation as he waited for his sister to emerge from the water. Few minutes passed as the younger Abadeer grew confused , _I didn't hit Marcy hard enough to really have hurt her, did I? No Marshall no sympathy, she started this and now you're going to finish it!_ Marshall Lee shook his head at his own musings, he could swear Fiona was making him soft. Marshall was broken out of his inner dialogue as a black figure tackled him into the ground, slightly dazed he struggled to get the figure off him.

"What, not so big when it's you down Marshy?" Marceline rose her fist and began to through blow after blow into Marshall's face. His eyebrow was beatin open, and blood began to trickle of the side of his mouth, quickly Marshall swiped his claw stricken hand across Marceline's face. Caught off guard Marshall used this to his advantage to get up and put some space between himself and his sibling. He transformed back into his vampire form, as he wiped of his blood. Running his tounge over his teeth, he felt a gap. Confused Marshall touched his hand to where his right fang was supposed to be, well fanging? _What the fuck?_ Looking up, he saw that Masculine had already changed back and was rising to her feat steadily. A scowl broke across his face " MY FUCKING FANG! YOU KNOCKED OUT MY FUCKING FANG!" Marshall fumed, how the he'll was he supposed to be the bad ass sexy vampire prince he was if one of his fangs are missing! Pissed of f Marshall pointed a finger at his sister "I'm going home, and I'm telling dad! Marshall threatened. "When he sees what you did to his 'pride and joy's, you're going to be in so much trouble" after shooting one last glare at his sister he transported back to the Nitosphere. Marceline rolled her eyes, and looked back to the party. Slowly she flashed a grin and the crowd enrupted in hoots and hollers. Marceline eyes locked with worried blue ones none of which belonged to the famous Bubblegum Princess, breaking the gaze Marceline made her way back home to escape those eyes she once knew..


End file.
